Schwarzsciel
by E-61
Summary: Ciel berjanji pada Sebastian untuk melihat lembah daffodil tempat ia menemukan pria beriris crimson itu bersama, Sebastian pun setuju tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari. / Sebastian's POV


**- Schwarzsciel -  
**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © Yana Toboso**

**.**

_**Kala burung tak mengenal rasa angin—**_

_**Maka jadilah ia, seorang pujangga bersayap lilin...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu lagi—seingatku—adalah hari dimana aku pertama kali membuka mata, sudah berwujud dan berpakaian meski terlihat kusam dan rusak, terbaring di lembah penuh bunga daffodil. Hanya namaku yang kuingat.

Dan bila ditanya kapan aku berulang tahun secara spesifik, aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menunjuk bunga daffodil—jika saat itu aku melihatnya di toko bunga—atau bahkan hanya berdiri dan memandang orang yang bertanya barang semenit (atau mungkin lebih) lalu beranjak kemanapun kaki melangkah.

Itu. Hal sekecil itu baru satu dari beberapa bagian yang umumnya selalu diingat baik-baik, atau bahkan tanpa sadar sudah menjadi catatan khusus di alam bawah sadar setiap orang. Dan aku tidak tahu harus mencibir atau menganggap aneh hal itu; karena aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berekspresi.

Percayalah, aku bahkan sangat ahli dalam hal itu.

Dan sejak beberapa minggu belakangan aku sedang fokus pada dua hal; menjalani hari-hari dengan tenang dan tertata, dan memastikan secangkir teh di taman akan menambah daya pikatnya.

Hal yang kedua selalu kulakukan setiap matahari mulai lelah dan malam mulai berbayang dalam sapuan gelap diatas merah keunguan, lalu sesosok tubuh dengan perawakan kecil seperti anak-anak akan duduk dengan anggun—dengan wajah yang tertopang tangan kiri dan cangkir teh di genggaman tangan kanan— lalu matanya akan terpaku pada mawar yang berubah jadi hitam.

Namanya Ciel, nama pertama yang kukenal selain namaku sendiri.

Dia kecil walaupun usianya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, satu-satunya usia yang aku tahu; karena aku tidak tahu usiaku sendiri.

Rambutnya kelabu dan matanya _azure_; kontras dengan rambut hitam dan mata _crimson_ milikku. Meski warna kulit kami sama. Dan yang paling penting, ia adalah manusia pertama yang kukenal dan dekat—mungkin secara harfiah— denganku.

Enam hari lagi hari itu akan datang menghampiri. Dan Ciel yang merasa mengenalku dengan baik menjanjikanku pemandangan lembah daffodil untuk kami berdua—dengan datar ia mengucapkannya, jadi aku tidak tahu apa hal itu terdengar khusus atau biasa saja mengingat kami tinggal dalam naungan atap yang sama.

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa, tapi berakhir dengan tidak biasa. Tepat saat jam berdentang delapan kali bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang diketuk dan memperlihatkan dua orang; aku mengenalnya sebagai Alois dan Claude. Alois menggenggam tangan Ciel sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengajaknya bermain anggar. Yang justru akhirnya selesai dengan dua gelas dan dua botol _prosecco _yang kosong.

Dan karena _prosecco_ itu pula, aku tidak pernah memandangnya dengan sama lagi.

Aku jatuh cinta, bahkan tenggelam di dalamnya—bila cinta memiliki intensitas seperti laut di musim panas—. Berdesir dan menyegarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat meninggalkan restoran dengan dua kantong belanja sambil merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak menyadari bahan makanan sudah habis, namun masih cukup hati-hati agar semangkuk sup labu dan kerang tidak tumpah hingga aku tiba di _mansion. _Dari kejauhan suara kepakan sayap dan siulan burung _nightingale _seolah-olah menyambut warna merah di langit.

Ciel bahkan tidak menegurku atau melihat wajahku begitu aku tiba, tumpukan dokumen dan perkamen yang terlihat penting dalam sekejap mengubahnya seperti robot selama dua hari ini. Aku ingin membantunya namun setiap suaraku mengelukan namanya dengan lembut. Ia melirik sesaat lalu memandang tumpukan di depannya seolah ia tidak mendengar apapun; dan seolah aku yang berdiri atau melintas di depannya adalah hantu yang tak kasat mata.

Aku meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup yang telah kuhangatkan di meja makan, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Waktunya makan malam.."

Lagi. Ia hanya memandang sekilas, meski beberapa menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan di depanku. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat tidak kunjung hilang hingga mangkuk di depannya telah kosong.

"Sebastian.. terima kasih."

Kupandang wajahnya, rasanya sakit mendengarnya mengatakan itu karena nyatanya aku tidak membantunya sama sekali. Dan ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya; tubuh kecilnya langsung beranjak menjauh dari pandanganku.

Dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Berat.

Dua hari yang sama dengan hari ia sibuk dengan urusannya. Dua hari itu kugunakan untuk menulis; bukan surat dan bukan juga puisi. Hanya curhatan yang tidak berkesinambungan dari satu frasa ke frasa lain.

Di kertas yang berwarna putih kekuningan, aku berkenalan dengan ketidakpastian. Dan lautan yang sempat membuatku tenggelam mulai mengering.

_Alkisah, hiduplah seekor burung_

Aku berpikir sejenak.. _'burung apa yang mirip denganku?' _kemudian aku memandang sekitar dan mendapati bayanganku sendiri di cermin.

Hitam.. dan _crimson._

Aku kembali menorehkan tinta, melanjutkan.

_Alkisah, hiduplah seekor burung gagak._

_Lahir dan besar dalam kelembutan daffodil.._

_Burung pingitan yang tidak mengenal dunia luar, hanya embun dan rerumputan._

_Hingga seekor walet menyerukan namanya di atas pohon cemara._

Dan suara sesuatu yang terjatuh menghentikan tulisanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris _azure _yang jernih itu kini bersembunyi dalam kelopak putih. Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ciel—wajahnya kini tidak pucat lagi, bahkan wajah itu melukiskan senyum; senyum yang terindah yang pernah aku lihat dari wajahnya yang selama ini terlihat tegar. Ia sempat membuatku benar-benar panik saat pingsan dua hari lalu, bahkan Claude dan Alois sampai datang untuk menjenguknya.

Aku duduk sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tahu.. kemarin mereka berdua datang menjengukmu lagi, Ciel... " aku memainkan helai rambutnya, "Mereka bahkan mengira kau sudah mati karena kelelahan. Bodoh sekali, bukan?"

Aku mencoba untuk tertawa, yang keluar dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Aku tahu kau lelah.. istirahatlah selama yang kau mau, karena hari ini kita akan melihat daffodil bersama kan? Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, seperti yang kau katakan.. jadi bangunlah saat kau merasa lebih baik... aku akan menunggu."

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil kertas dan bulu burung kemudian kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya.

Kulanjutkan tulisanku yang sempat terbengkalai. Dengan tinta hitam, senyum, dan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

_Alkisah, hiduplah seekor burung gagak dengan sayap setipis sutra._

_Lahir dan besar dalam kelembutan daffodil.._

_Burung pingitan yang tidak mengenal dunia luar, hanya embun dan rerumputan._

_Hingga seekor walet menyerukan namanya di atas pohon cemara; mengajaknya terbang bersama ke arah matahari terbit. Sang gagak melihatnya terbang merendah dengan anggunnya._

_Sang gagak berlari, mencoba mengepakkan sayap mengikuti walet._

_Namun sejatinya, angin dan langit terasa asing untuknya. Dan melukai kedua sayapnya. Ia pun tertegun memandang angin yang tak kasat mata..._

_Sang gagak bernyanyi dengan getir, meneriakkan nama sang walet untuk kembali dan menemaninya di lembah daffodil yang luas... tanpa jera, ia juga memanggil menggunakan puisi yang dibisikkan embun pagi dan langit malam._

_Dan jadilah ia, pujangga kasih.. tanpa manisnya hubungan dan indahnya dunia dari atas langit_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hiyaa.. saya kembali lagi membawa cerita ini...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga kalian suka

And.. **Review?**


End file.
